Scarfed Beauty and the Ghost
by Angelhugz247
Summary: A Mystery Skulls Animated story. All characters belong to MysteryBen27. Plot: Lewis is pushed off a cliff by Arthur, resulting in his death, and he finds himself in the Underworld. It's his mission to find his way back to Vivi and get his revenge on Arthur. How will he do it? Will he regret it? Or maybe, he might make a deal with the Devil himself? Tune in to this and find out!


"Let's split up, gang," Lewis chimed in. The group had entered a mysterious cave with a green aura. There had to be a reason for the skull and crossbones sign outside the entrance and the Mystery Skulls Ghost Hunting Inc. were going to solve this mystery. Lewis had lead Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery into the enormous, elaborate cave and calls for their attention when the pathway splits into two paths.

"Vivi and Mystery can go follow that pathway that leads away from here while Arthur and I go see where this other path goes; it doesn't look like it goes far. Afterward, we will all meet up here and share our findings," Lewis instructed to the group. Arthur looked nervous as ever, but instead of trying to chicken out of Lewis' plan like usual, he simply nodded in agreement. Vivi, excited as ever, took off down her assigned pathway with enthusiasm. Unlike Vivi, Mystery didn't seem to like the plan. Lewis and Arthur start down their path and Mystery sneaks behind them.

"Whoa, the rock this cave is consisting of looks neat, almost like this green mist is just radiating from it!" Lewis exclaimed enthusiastically. The cave fascinated Lewis very much. If he knew more about it, he'd be able to gather more information toward solving this mystery. He loved when they solved another mystery; it gave him quite a thrill just to simply solve mysteries.

"Arthur, I think I see the end of this path up ahead," he hollered back to Arthur, who was a few feet behind him, uneasily following Lewis with Mystery just beyond his view. The cave was giving some pretty nasty vibes to Arthur. He had a very bad feeling about this place, but he knew better than to say anything about it. Lewis and Vivi would still drag him along into the cave, whether he liked it or not. He could feel the cave bring out the worst in him. He envied Lewis, and he wished he could be more like him. Maybe, if he were, Vivi might show more interest in him instead of Lewis. Arthur had feelings for Vivi, but he always kept them a secret from his friends. The last thing he wanted was to cause a fight among the group and hurt Vivi's feelings.

"Wow! Look at this view!" Lewis beamed brightly with amazement. Lewis had finally gotten to the end of the path, which lead to a cliff dozens of feet above the sharp, spiked ground below. It both scared him and fascinate him. He wanted to get a better look at the cave and, maybe, take some rock samples back to the van for analysis. Arthur, who was just a few steps away from Lewis, could no longer feel like himself. His skin began to turn a shade of green as it first crept up his left arm and covered half his face, forcing half his mouth to smile and for his left eye to change black with a green ring in it.

"Let's head back to Vivi and share what we found with her, Arthur," Lewis suggested, turning to face Arthur. In a split second, panic spread to Lewis' face as he took a step toward Arthur. He was concerned about Arthur's well-being.

"Go rot in Hell for all I care. You won't be able to hog the girl I admire all to yourself while you're there, you purple freak!" Arthur yelled at Lewis, pushing him off the cliff, even though he was holding a torch in his hand. Lewis screamed for his life as he plummeted down the cliff into the sharp spikes at the bottom. Mystery, who managed to keep a short distance between himself and Arthur, transformed into his true form, as a kitsune, and ripped off Arthur's left arm to cut off the possession of the green mist.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Vivi screamed at the sight of Lewis' impalement by the spikes a few feet away from her. Lewis clung to dear life as long as he could, not wanting this experience to scar Vivi for life. He loved her with all his heart, and his deepest desire at this very moment was for her to not remember this if he is to die then. His eyes lit up bright purple and his heart stopped as he slowly drowned in his own blood and died. Suddenly, Lewis is in a large hole, falling straight down. As he fell, he screamed for his life as he became surrounded by monsters and demons. The deeper in the hole he fell, the warmer the air got and the more flames surrounded him. The experience only got more and more gruesome as he continued to fall until he hit the bottom, which felt like hot stone. He found himself in the Underworld, or in other words, Hell.


End file.
